Odor and Fragrances
by Chisei
Summary: Oneshot. YuurixWolfram. Wolfram is not obsessed with cleanliness, and Yuuri is the reason. Slight fluff.


**Odor and Fragrances**

**Disclaimer:** I can only wish and hope of owning this anime.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first KKM fic, and my first shounen-ai too. So, I don't know if I pulled it right O.o Oh, well… It's short and fluffy I suppose, and it's YuurixWolfram (Rejoice!)

**Warning:** This fic contains slight shounen-ai. If you don't like that, then don't read (but honestly, if you watched KKM, you should've known this was coming and it's also so canon).

-----

One word that can clearly be associated with Wolfram is that he was clean.

Really, there is no other word to describe it. He would always brush his hair properly, take a bath at least once a day (it would sometimes stretch as far as 5 when he would come back from a trip), wipe his sword after every practice match, and even fix his shirt whenever the wind happened to ruffle it slightly.

He wasn't a clean _freak_, but he admits that he has a slight streak of being obsessive compulsive. He would sometimes fidget when something was so messy. Sometimes, he would feel so uncomfortable when there is dirt and mud imprinted on his clothes. But he couldn't do anything about that. He was born that way – it was his nature. He was royalty after all.

Wolfram was clean, _just_ clean. And he preferred things to be smooth and clean.

There was just one exception though, in the form of a certain boy. This boy happened to be mostly disorganized, somewhat unruly, especially clumsy, and definitely unexpected.

Yet this was one exception Wolfram liked and welcomed.

There was also that one other exception - a day that Wolfram would probably never forget as of present.

"You smell bad."

"-and you just had to tell that _human girl_ that you would actually _adore_ to - huh?" Wolfram's rambling was cut short when the words he heard finally sunk and registered on his mind. He had just been telling his fiancé the 'proper' way of handling situations that required His Majesty's help – situations that involved human girls asking _Yuuri's_ help. Of course, Wolfram had to help Yuuri on those ones.

A confused and almost baffled expression appeared on the blond's face. His mouth was slightly ajar from suddenly halting his talk.

Yuuri glanced behind him and saw Wolfram… gaping? Probably. He stifled a laugh since he knew that Wolfram would definitely not like being laughed at.

He turned the muffled laugh into a cough instead and turned to face Wolfram directly. "I didn't mean that you stink," he explained, "I just mean that your breath smells bad." He said this straight and plain as if it was simply a fact.

It's a fact that someone certainly disapproves.

"What?" Wolfram snapped. His eyebrows were increasingly drawing together and his eyes seem to be more ablaze than earlier.

Yuuri gulped. "Uh…" He fingered the collar on his shirt and immediately looked away. _Wrong_ thing to say. _Not_ good.

Wolfram took a step closer to Yuuri, hand slightly trembling. He smelled bad? _His_ breath smelled bad? His right eye twitched.

"And what makes you say that _your_ breath smells nice?" the blond retorted, obviously still annoyed.

"Excuse me?" This got Yuuri's attention. Now his breath smelled bad? Definitely not.

Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "What? You think that I don't smell _your_ breath whenever you speak?" A smirk appeared on his fine features. "Certainly you could smell your _own_ breath."

"No way!" Yuuri flailed an arm in slight desperation. "For your information, I brush my teeth after every meal! There is absolutely no way that I have bad breath!" His eyebrows were creased too as he spoke, trying to convince Wolfram.

A snicker erupted from the blond. "Well, how can you be so sure?" Wolfram asked. He knew he was stubborn, and he stubbornly refused to acknowledge that he had bad breath.

Yuuri uttered some nonsensical things that sounded like he was sputtering. "But-but- Argh! You don't even have toothbrushes in this world!" He looked like he was about to pull his hair in frustration. Fortunately, he resisted the strong urge.

Wolfram didn't say anything in response. He just continued to look smug, eyes closed in satisfaction.

Yup, he was stubborn.

The demon king cupped a hand near his mouth and expelled a breath. He quickly sniffed his hand for any bad smell. He did this again and after the second one, turned back to Wolfram.

"I do not have bad breath!" Yuuri exclaimed, his eyebrows still furrowed. He neared Wolfram and expelled breath after breath at the blond's face, trying desperately to prove his side.

Wolfram's nose creased as he was blown breaths. "Yeah right," he muttered as he looked smugly at the young king in front of him.

"Ah! It's true! See?" Yuuri leaned forward nearer and blew a breath close to Wolfram's nose, also stubbornly refusing to accept that his breath smelled bad.

But he suddenly accepted the fact that he was near Wolfram, very near.

"Ugh!" Wolfram bit his lower lip as he tried to avoid smelling the breath blown towards him. The blond's action, however, caused Yuuri to avert his attention towards Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram's mouth looked red and so soft, the king noted with amusement. As he took in the teeth that was biting the lower lip gently, he wondered just how soft it was.

Yuuri gulped again. Perhaps he was really dangerously near.

Wolfram looked up and saw Yuuri looking at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes were slightly glazing. The blond saw the dark-haired boy gulp, his emerald eyes were following the motion with interest. Yuuri's throat was so pale and smooth.

It was… clean.

Green eyes darted up and met dark ones. Their breaths were touching each other's lips in ragged and hitched pitches.

Bad breaths were momentarily forgotten. And suddenly, they both remembered just how close they were to each other.

Wolfram shrieked and Yuuri exclaimed an equivalent sound as they both scrambled away.

"Wha-what?" the demon king asked, stuttering. He looked at the blond, who was unnerved as he was, from across the room.

Wolfram looked speechless for a moment before he replied uncertainly, voice slightly wavering, "Your breath."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Breath? Oh, right. They were talking about bad breaths earlier.

"It…" Wolfram expelled a ragged breath, "It doesn't smell bad."

He was stubborn, but it wouldn't do to lie. Not when Yuuri's breath actually smelled sweet and nice, like sugar.

The demon king shifted his feet. "I didn't actually say that you had bad breath either," he mumbled as he looked down uncomfortably. He lied - Wolfram's breath smelled absolutely nice.

Wolfram's right eye twitched again. He got worked up for _nothing_?

"Argh!" Wolfram turned on his heel and angrily stomped away, all the while hissing, "I _knew_ I didn't have bad breath!"

Yuuri was left standing there on his spot, staring at the retreating figure of his fiancé, and comprehending what just really happened.

That was one instance that Wolfram didn't mind being unclean, even if it was just for a moment.

-----

And this was something that came up when I was brushing my teeth. This was also done at 11:37 at night, and I have no idea if the story turned out fine. I just hope you liked it :)

I almost forgot, this is dedicated to my dearest Blueberry (you know who you are, hehe…). I hope you realize who I am, muahahahaha! I also want to thank my beta-reader (or more like _listener_, since I just dictated this to you) – Fujiko Tensai.

Ahem. I'm actually thinking of writing another oneshot, but I'm not sure if I'm fit to do another O.o

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
